One Wing
Description One wing is a Pegasus herbalist and slayer, who lives in a large tree full of ancient books and scrolls. He lacks a second wing, it twas charred by dragon fire during an ambush. Despite the lack of a wing, all is not bad(see the scroll scrap below as to why). He is sometimes sought after for his herblore abilitys and monster knowledge, but also because it is said his wing can grant any wish if fed to a dragon-but this is most likely just a fool’s tale, made by his enemies, in hopes someone might slay One wing, but who knows skills/abilities Skills: He's a excellent herbalist(or potion maker), and has profound slayer knowledge/monster knowledge. Flaws: he cannot fly(normaly), his wing is extremely sensative, and hes afraid of ponies dressed in clown outfits. He also is too trusting, but tries to take it slow, and take the diplomatic approach this has helped him through situations without rash decisions, as well as learn truths behind some lies. personality/Traits: {C}He's polite, lacks a large number of manners but polite. He is nice to most, and forgives easily. hes also quite helpful in where he can help, though his temper is really short about various things, but the same things he gets over it quickly. He has random spazz attacks from time to time, for unknown reasons, these usually include making an odd or disturbing noise, saying something completely random and confusing context. Being the ancient mane that he is, he’s extremely picky about his food(not that he wants classy stuff, hes just picky about the type). Too add he talks with himself way too much, and sometimes acts like there’s somepony right next to him, when there is no pony in reality. Hes also shy around female ponies(but then again what -non-player- guy pony isent?). History overview/summery -this was taken from his application from http://www.canterlot.com/ He was raised near clouds dale, and tutored by one of the pegasi who made researched medicine and herbs. Atomos(which was his name at the time) was fascinated, and quite good at the things he learned from the elderly pegasi. He also spent much time in the libraries, reading various old books and scrolls. Alas, despite being excellent at herbalism, he had still not acquired his cutie mark. So one day, when his teacher decided that he had learned most he could from him, Atomos decided to set out on an journey to find his cutie mark. He had traveled far and wide, until one day he stumbled upon a sky village, which was under attack by a giant winged monster, after having a struggling fight against the monster, utilizing both his herbalist abilities and his somewhat fair knowledge of monsters. He gained it, as it required both his herbalist knowledge and quick thinking. He lived in the small sky village of which he had saved from the beast, for sometime. A warm summer evening, as Atomos was wondering through a forest. A stranger approached him, in panic and asked for assistance. unaware of the strangers intentions, he said he would see what he could do. They approached the massive cave, and the stranger told; "you have to help my friend, hes trapped in there by some monster." Atomos, aware of it would likely dangerous, he could not stand by while there was a pony in need pony in need. he entered the cave cautiously, and quietly, as he went deeper into the dark cave he had the air began to smell of smoke. around a rather large stagmite he saw a large amount of treasure. At first glance it seemed suspicious, he moved slightly forward when he heard something shift. like large shards of metal, scratching against stone. The hair on Atomos's back rose and he turned pale as he slowly began backing away, knowing the creature within the cave was far too powerful, and he was too ill prepared. when suddenly there was a large, violent howling noise coming from the entrance of the cave. The once asleep dragon woke from this howl, spotting Atomos, and let out a massive screeching roar. The swift stallion flew quickly, but not quickly enough. as the dragon breathed a violent wave of fire in his direction, he tried to avoid the flames but it seared a large portion of his left wing. with what was left of his burning wing he flew as fast as he could, crash landing in a river. the dragon circled the forest continually, but after not having found the stallion after some time he gave up and went back to his cave. some hours later Atomos woke up on a river bank. with a burnt wing and weak energy he slowly began making his way back to the sky village... laying down after a few hours of hiking, he looked back at his wing, seeing it was burnt to a deep, black crisp. he began feeling empty, from both the pain, and the loss of his wing. First tearing up, weeping and then crying in agony into the deep night. as the sun rose early that next morning he set out for the sky city. Where he remained for many years, trying to adapt to not being able to fly, however his work required visiting the ground often, so he had made arrangements with some of the city's fliers to transport him between the ground and sky. as he resided within the city, many of the pegasi in the city began calling him one wing, after being fed up with the "joke" he decided to call himself it. Years went by and months passed, having heard many rumors of an ancient, abandoned library, he decided to find this "library". He began traveling to the edge of Equestria, in search of the rumored library. It was told, that this library was made by an ancient civilization, and this part was what intrigued one wing the most. After having traveled across many landscapes, he had found the library, but also that there were various horrors within. after searching the library and the many books and scrolls it housed, he learned of many tales, horrors and miracles alike. Upon leaving, he took as many of the books and scrolls that he found important on a rented wagon, there after he set off towards a forest below the sky city, and resided within a massive tree which he deemed "The ancients keep", still visiting the town from time to time as he did his research. As time passed. he became began having his urges to journey once more, and decided set off to wander Equestria. Helping and protecting anypony he could, and having fun along the way. The swine in the sky -a fair note, this isn’t something for those who can’t tolerate a small amount of blood or violence(doubt it matters though, most kids like that nowadays) but you have been warned- A few weeks past after he had set out on his adventure, and had still not found his mark. One day he stumbled upon a city in the skies. When he entered the city he found that it had been abandoned and devoid of life, or so he thought, because when he reached the cities town square he saw many pony body parts, blood, insides and feathers. The scent of death was relatively fresh, but at the same time rotten and old. He gagged, and attempted to run, but stopped when he saw there twas a massive winged bear!!!!(...oh wait I meant boar!!), massive winged boar!!! Having heard of legends of such a creature before from his early studies, he knew that it could only be killed by a specific liquid. LUCKILY the swine had not noticed him, so he silently flew to the town long abandoned library, and one would think he would spend eons looking for the potion, well thanks to mere luck the book he was looking for was on the counter right next to him, so were the ingredients, and a skeleton of a pony. He quickly grabbed the new-found objects, knowing the last to attempt to kill the beast had failed, he quickly ran to the center of town were a fountain resided, he was lacking water for his potion to answer why. As he quickly filled his vial and mixed the potion the massive winged boar approached him, but squealed and began to run as it smelt the liquids formation. Knowing the boar would return regardless he pursued the beast and after having maneuvered and chased the boar through the various landscapes below he flew ahead of the beast, hesitated and flew straight towards the creature, entering its mouth and insides. The smell of the creatures breath was horrible, like a dead skunk, one wing gagged as he then drew his weak, copper dagger he then went down the creatures thought and opened a hole in the inside of the monsters stomach and dumped the mixture into the wound. He hung onto the wound as the creature flopped and turned and crashed, dead the creature had landed on the outskirts of a small settlement. He crawled out of the creatures mouth, covered the creatures liquids and yuck he collapsed, and after years of searching his cutie mark, finally appeared. He looked around at some of the ponies which had appeared, all of which where Pegasi from the nearby cloud city. They exploded into joy, and before one wing passed out from exhaustion, he managed to watch his cutie mark appear. –Rest of this scroll is ripped off or non-existent— -a scroll copy of one wings tale “The swine in the skies” “They celebrated, after wards we went to the city to start cleaning up, took a long time but the place looked gorgeous when we were done. As a reward I was given a free home and that my tales would be spread as far as they could… at the time I was quite fond of the idea. I forget what they called the town...”-One wing “Could it have been clouds dale?” –reporter/journalist “I don’t rightly recall it was well over three centuries ago, but one could say maybe or maybe not *shrug*”-One wing Links I dont have much pony art, but if i do ill probably put it here: http://bronzethehedgehog303.deviantart.com this is also the Rp community i stick to, give it a look the place is awesome!(just remember to read the rules if your decide to post) http://www.canterlot.com/ Category:Brony Category:Pegasus Category:Male